1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle such as a brake lamp and sidelight for a vehicle, and also relates to a lamp-mounted vehicle equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies are developed for effectively attracting attentions of a coming vehicle and a following vehicle while in a braking operation of a present vehicle, by providing brake lamps to a front face and to a rear spoiler of the present vehicle in addition to providing to a rear panel of the present vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Application No. H05-44682 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S61-160330).
However, in these conventional lamp-mounted vehicles, each lamps is provided so as to be visible only from one of the forward and the rearward of the vehicle; therefore, in on order to obtain attracting effects of the lamps in both of the forward and rearward of the present vehicle, it was necessary to provide both of a front lamp and a rear lamp to the vehicle. Therefore, it was concern that this would increase the number of lamps equipped to the vehicle, and would increase manufacturing cost and weight of the vehicle. In addition, in the conventional lamp-mounted vehicle, the lamps did not have a function for recognizing the present vehicle itself (i.e., the vehicle width or the like).
In addition, a small vehicle or the like had a tendency in which the visibility thereof decreases when a vehicle such as a heavy-duty truck, a trailer, or the like, in which a view point of a driver therein becomes comparatively higher (herein after “high-view point vehicle”) approaches from behind, and when the small vehicle hides under the view point of the driver in the high-view point vehicle who keeps watching ahead. In such situation, the attracting effect for warning by the lamps such as the brake lamp provided on a rear end of the small vehicle will not work sufficiently. Therefore, it has been desirable to provide a countermeasure which enables making the driver in the high-view point vehicle reliably recognize the present vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object of providing a lamp for a vehicle and a vehicle equipped with the same, which enables reduction in the number of lamps while improving the attracting performance of the lightening lamp by enabling reliable recognition of the lightening common lamp which is visible from both of the forward and the rearward of the present vehicle.
In addition, in the conventional lamp for a vehicle, attracting attentions around the present vehicle are made by a lightening light source inside a lamp housing; therefore, in order to have reliable visibility of the lightening in the daytime, dusk, or the like, it was necessary to increase the amount of light from the light source. In order to increase the amount of the light from the light source, it is necessary to increase a supply power to the light source; however, it was not desirable in the view point of power saving of the vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention also has an object of providing a lamp for a vehicle and a vehicle equipped with the same, which enables obtaining sufficiently high attention-attracting effect without increasing the number of parts and without increasing power consumption.